Halloween chez la Varia
by Amabaile
Summary: Quand les membres de la varia fêtent Halloween, les événements peuvent dégénérer très vite et prendre une tournure un peu folle. Squalo n'aurait peut-être pas du venir à cette soirée finalement...
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** : M parce que je suis une perverse.

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils viennent d'Akira Amano et du manga Reborn! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une durée indéterminée.

**Paring** : Squalo/Xanxus

**Note** : Bonjour mes petits chatons, c'est la 1er fic que je poste. Amusez vous bien ^^ Les phrases entre les *..* sont les pensées de Squalo.

**Halloween et la varia.**

Mois d'octobre, le matin. Il pleuvait, ce qui ennuyait profondément la Varia. Le groupe d'assassin n'avait pas pu échapper à l'entrainement matinal, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit à un minimum de compassion : la course d'endurance avait lieu, pluie ou pas pluie.

-Voiiii ! Boss inutile ! On va crever sous cette pluie glacée ! « Tchoum »

-Ushishishi, ce serait un comble si le gardien de la pluie mourait de ça. Mais ça peut s'arranger.

-Ma ! Ma ! Bel-chan range ces couteaux. Squ-chan continue de courir.

-Voiiiii ! J'en ai ras le bol, j'me casse !

Sur ses mots l'épéiste se stoppa et retourna au château. Il n'avait pas envie de tomber malade, surtout qu'il revenait à peine d'une mission délicate où il avait laissé des plumes. Cela déplairait au Boss, mais il n'en avait cure.

-Saleté de boss, maugréa-t-il en entrant dans le grand hall.

Squalo monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier en priant pour ne pas croiser son boss « adoré ». Il était trempé, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau d'albâtre. Une ou deux mèches avaient élu domicile sur son visage et il ne les dégagea pas. Il regarda à gauche, à droite : personne pour l'instant.

-Tiens, Squalo.

Il sursauta. Le requin ne supportait pas que les gens arrivent par derrière. Il en avait une sainte horreur.

-Mammon…

Un flash.

-Tu as quatre heures si tu veux m'acheter cette photo avant que je ne la mette en vente. Comme les autres.

L'arcobaleno s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Squalo en plein milieu du couloir. Il n'avait que deux envies : tuer Mammon et rentrer dormir. Il choisit la seconde. En entrant dans sa chambre, il marmonnait et sortait toutes les pires tortures qu'il infligerait au photographe.

Il n'en revenait pas : c'était la 7em en trois jours ! 7 photos prises par les soins de Mammon. 7 photos qu'il n'a pas pu racheter et qu'il ne pourra pas vu le prix exorbitant fixé par l'arcobaleno. Et encore, il se doutait qu'il en existait beaucoup d'autres.

En soit, le fait de le prendre en photo ne le dérangeait que peu. Le problème était que Mammon avait le chic de surprendre Squalo dans des situations peu enviables. Sérieusement, qui aimerait se faire prendre en photo à la sortie de la douche, à moitié nu ?

Squalo pesta contre son collègue. Il se déshabilla, restant en caleçon, seul survivant de la tenue mouillée. Il attrapa une serviette et entreprit de sécher ses cheveux argentés, il se les attacha en un chignon désordonné.

Flash

-Et encore une autre.

Squalo explosa complètement. Il poursuivit Mammon à travers tout le château, épée à la main, tout en hurlant si « délicatement » des nombreuses tortures. Hélas, Mammon était plutôt vif et agile, il échappait à chaque fois aux coups destructeurs du requin en chasse.

-VOIIIII ! Reviens ici, microbe, que je te découpe en mille morceaux. Que je t'étripe, te broie, te réduise en bouillie !

-Essaye un peu pour voir, je suis sur que mon corps se vendrait très cher.

-VOIIIIIII !

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Squalo essoufflé par la course poursuite. Il y eu un grand vide… Le reste de la Varia venait de rentrer aussi et voir Squalo pourchasser Mammon à moitié nu était pour le moins inhabituel.

-Voiii ! Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

-Squ-chan ! Viens par là !

Squalo blêmit à la vue de Lussuria qui se dandinait. Levi ne bougeait pas, figé sur place. Bel rigolait, comme à son habitude, et sortait déjà ses couteaux. Le requin ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Ushishishi…

Un couteau vola très près de lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-Voiii ! Gamin stupide ! Tu crois faire quoi là !

-Ushishishi, te déshabiller. Le prince veut voir les fesses de la princesse, quitte à déchirer le peu de fringue que tu portes.

*Fesse ? Oh merde !* pensa la princesse en question.

Squalo venait de se rappeler qu'il était toujours en caleçon… Il se disait aussi qu'il faisait froid. Il lança un regard polaire aux autres personnes présentes avant de remonter tranquillement dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut sur d'être hors de porté des regards assez appréciateurs il courut jusqu'à sa porte. Il surveilla quand même si l'arcobaleno ne l'avait pas suivit : on ne savait jamais.

Il s'affala sur son lit moelleux, fatigué de devoir supporter de tels idiots tous les jours. Il s'endormit encore en caleçon, sous son épaisse couverture en se laissant aller dans le pays de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé par un grand fracas quelques heures après.

-Hey Déchet ! Amène-toi, réunion de toute la Varia dans le salon ! Et bouge ton ador… bouge ton cul !

Squalo n'eut pas le temps de protester car Xanxus était déjà reparti, laissant derrière lui une porte maltraitée. Encore des réparations à prévoir, Mammon hurlerait pour les dépenses considérables causées par les excès de colère de leur Boss.

-Voiii ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Squalo s'habilla à la hâte et descendit dans le salon. Mammon sirotait bruyamment une limonade sur les genoux de Bel qui astiquait ses couteaux. Levi semblait très sérieux. Xanxus gardait toujours un air méchant et froid. Seul Lussuria sautillait dans la pièce et avait une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage.

-VOIIII ! Il se passe quoi dans c'te putain de baraque !

-Ma-ma ! Squ-chan calme toi.

Effectivement, il était assez énervé, car tiré de son sommeil avec brutalité quelques instants plus tôt. Il se calma et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, loin de Xanxus et de Bel.

-Bon, tout le monde est là, repris le boxer, cette année nous allons fêter Halloween.

-Ushishishishi... Ça peut être intéressant.

-Donc qui dit Halloween, dit costumes et déguisements!

Une partie de la Varia blêmit. Bel et Lussuria semblaient être les seuls à trouver cette fête amusante. Xanxus ne disait rien, il avait donné son accord pour une fois, chose rare.

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas de dépenses, soupira Mammon.

-Très peu, très peu, répondit Lussuria

Cela rassura un peu l'arcobaleno. Les idiots de la Varia avaient tendance à oublier que le budget n'était pas extensible ni infini, ils dépensaient beaucoup trop.

-Voiiii ! Ne comptez pas sur moi !

-Déchet, tu participes comme tout le monde.

Squalo fut choqué : son boss participerait aussi, son boss déguisé, son boss ridicule… Il ne l'imaginait pas. Quoique tout puisse lui aller, il était vraiment sexy, donc se déguiser ne poserait pas de problèmes.

-Bien je continue. Les costumes seront tirés au sort dans la boite sur la table. Il y en a de toute sorte, de toute forme, de toute nature… Vous accrocherez votre papier sur le tableau au mur, cela assurera le fair-play. La triche sera impossible. Et essayez de faire vos costumes réalistes Allez les enfants tirez !

Levi fut le premier à se lancer. Il tira donc un papier.

-Ushishishishi, vu sa tête ça va être assez drôle.

Le grand brun alla fixer son papier au tableau comme Lussuria l'avait indiqué : « Citrouille ». Levi hésita un instant.

-Ushishishi. Ça risque d'être très très drôle. C'est dans combien de temps la fête ?

-Dans une semaine, les enfants. Le 31, le jour d'Halloween.

-Ok, à moi, ushishishi.

Bel tira à son tour, et montra le papier avec une expression qui faisait froid dans le dos : il affichait un sourire franc.

« Bonne sœur »

-Ushishishi. Cool, je vais bien m'amuser. Tu tires Mammon. J'ai hâte d'y être quand même.

L'arcobaleno tomba sur « Momie » et Lussuria sur « Empereur romain ». Les deux mafieux étaient plutôt contents de ne pas être tombé sur un costume plus disgracieux.

-Il n'y a plus que vous Boss et Squ-chan.

Xanxus sortit un papier. Le reste de la Varia pria de tout son cœur qu'il ne tombe sur quelque chose de bien. Lussuria tenait à cette fête quand même, et il valait mieux que son Boss soit de bonne humeur afin d'éviter tout débordements.

-Vampire

La Varia souffla de soulagement. Un « vampire » c'était parfait pour leur boss aux yeux carmin.

-A toi Squ-chan.

L'épéiste tira le dernier puis devant son petit papier, il se figea. Finalement, la Varia aurait du prier pour Squalo. Lui aussi était la source de nombreux désordres.

-Ushishishi ! Ça sent pas bon, quoique…

-VOIIIIIII ! Comment ça ?

Les autres personnes présentent se demandèrent ce qu'il avait pu avoir. Dans son agitation, il laissa tomber son papier, Lussuria le ramassa avant de le lire à voix haute, ce qui énerva encore plus l'argenté.

-« Maid sexy »

Ils furent tous choqués : Squalo en maid sexy. Ils essayèrent d'imaginer, mais sans y arriver. Ils devraient attendre la soirée.

-Voii ! Je ne peux pas piocher encore ?

-Non, non. Le jeu est le jeu, Squ-chan. Pas le droit de repiocher. Tu devras honorer ce costume.

-Hey, Déchet ! T'as plutôt intérêt à vraiment être sexy !

*Oh mon Dieu* pensa-t-il *Le Boss me demande d'être… sexy !*

Le feu aux joues, Squalo repartit le plus vite possible dans sa chambre avant de se souvenir que sa porte n'était plus, tuée par les bons soins de Xanxus. Il se dirigea plutôt vers une des salles d'entrainement. Là, il se laissa glisser contre un mur pour réfléchir.

*Mais comment je vais faire pour trouver ce costume avec tout le boulot que j'ai ?*

Et Xanxus qui voulait qu'il soit sexy… Ce n'était pas gagné !

~O~O~O~O~O~

Squalo venait de passer une semaine horrible.

Premièrement, il avait du trouver son costume. Une bonne s'en était chargé, elle utilisa un de leur propre uniforme. Elle l'avait raccourci et rajouté des dentelles et froufrous.

Deuxièmement, l'épéiste avait été la cible de nombreux sous-entendus à cause de son futur costume, et de mains baladeuses parfois de la part de ses collègues, sans parler des photos de Mammon.

Et enfin, Xanxus lui donna un nombre incalculable de dossiers et papiers à remplir. Lui aussi s'était mis à faire des sous-entendus assez vicieux et bien placés. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous dans ce château ? Il se demandait s'ils ne s'étaient pas ligués contre lui.

Squalo, épuisé par sa semaine, râla sur le fait que la soirée ait lieu le soir même. Il ne s'était absolument pas reposé. Il traita mentalement Xanxus de Tyran. La journée passa vite, bien trop vite à son goût.

Dans le grand hall, redécoré pour l'occasion dans les tons noirs, orangés et rouges, toute la Varia était réunie, même les subordonnés de bas étage.

Mammon avait réquisitionné tous les bandages de l'infirmerie pour les salir ce qui rendait son costume très réaliste. Levi avait, lui aussi, demandé de l'aide à une bonne pour son costume de Citrouille. Il portait une tunique orange bouffante avec des collants orange et des chaussons verts. Lussuria avait découpé, cousu, recoupé, recousu des draps blancs et rouges pour en faire une longue toge. Personne n'osa demander d'où venait le costume de Bel. Ils préféraient ne pas savoir, malgré le fait qu'il était à croquer en Bonne sœur.

Xanxus était plus beau que jamais. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en catogan et des petites canines sortaient délicatement des sa bouche. Il portait une chemise blanche à jabot avec une cape en velours noir. Son pantalon de cuir mettait en valeur ses longues jambes musculeuses et son fessier parfait. Des bottes hautes complétaient son costume.

Il ne manquait plus que Squalo.

-Ma ma ! Mais que fait-il ?

-Ushishishi, il doit être mort de trouille de venir en maid.

-VOIII ! Qui est mort de peur ?

Tous furent subjugués par l'épéiste. Sa robe, noire en grande partie, volait légèrement grâce au jupon blanc en dentelle dessous. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et les collants étaient déchirés dévoilant de longues jambes fines. Il portait des bottines avec quelques centimètres de talon. Pour l'occasion, une bonne l'avait maquillé élégamment et ses cheveux relevés en chignon finissaient de lui donné un air féminin. Quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Oh… mon dieu. Squ-chan !

-Ushishishi, pourquoi t'es à la bourre ?

-Voii ! Va mettre des jarretières et après on en reparle ! Sans parler des ces fichus collants, impossible de pas déchirer ces trucs.

La soirée débuta alors. Tout le monde buvait, trop pour certains… Squalo restait dans son coin avec la citrouille-Levi. Discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsque la maid regarda son boss, celui-ci lui fit un regard plus qu'appréciateur. Squalo ne s'énerva pas. Il se dit que son boss devait avoir trop bu. Lussuria ne tenait pas l'alcool, il monta sur une table avant de lancer à l'assemblée plus ou moins sobre :

-Les n'enfants ! On va jouer ! Le but est d'ôter les jarretières de Squuaaalo ! Le gagnant aura le droit à un mois de congés … Payés !

*Mauvais, très mauvais*

Squalo sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe. Il se retourna, Bel jouait habilement avec des couteaux.

-Voiiiii ! Bel, range ça !

-Ushishishishi. La bonne sœur lance la chasse à la maid.

Le seul reflexe de Squalo fut de courir le plus vite possible pour échapper à ses nombreux assayants. Toute la Varia lui courait après. Ils avaient l'air d'y tenir à ce mois de congés. Squalo n'avait pas pris son épée et ce ne serait pas quelques hurlements qui les arrêteraient. Il se maudit d'avoir mis des talons, Dieu que c'était dur de courir avec. Mais comment faisaient les filles ?

Squalo cherchait désespérément une cachette. Comment une soirée avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi ? Il sentit soudain une main puissante l'attraper et le tirer vers elle. Il se retrouva contre un corps chaud musclé au parfum subtil d'alcool et de musc.

-Voii…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de hurler, les lèvres de l'inconnu avaient pris possession des siennes. Squalo reconnut Xanxus. Il hoqueta sous la surprise et son boss en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues jouaient bien que Xanxus avait le contrôle complet. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air.

-Tu crois faire quoi là ? dit Squalo haletant

-Hum, te faire taire et te séduire.

Un autre choc. Xanxus attrapa la nuque de son second pour l'embrasser encore plus violement. Il en voulait plus et se perdait dans cette sensation si douce. Squalo était dépassé par les événements, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait sur le lit de Xanxus, et sous Xanxus lui-même.

-Xanxus… Arrête… Ah !

Le boss migra dans le cou de Squalo, qu'il suçotait laissant un joli suçon au passage. L'épéiste essayait de retenir ses gémissements, les mains de Xanxus parcouraient son corps avec ardeur. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, point sensible chez son second.

-Ah, Boss…

La robe de Squalo vola à travers la pièce après les innombrables efforts du brun pour l'enlever. Il se mit torse nu et recommença ses caresses indécentes. Il descendait toujours plus bas, mais très lentement ce qui provoquait des grognements de frustration de la part de Squalo. Il suçota quelques minutes les tétons, jouait avec ou les mordillait. Ses mains vagabondaient toujours, retraçant les courbes délicieuses du second. Xanxus ôta une jarretière et l'agita sous le nez de Squalo qui haletait de façon très érotique.

-J'ai gagné mais c'est toi mon prix, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Puis il se remit à s'amuser du corps blanc, sa langue traçait mille arabesques et Squalo gémissait toujours. Il n'était pas discret mais ses cris excitaient de plus en plus Xanxus. La main valide de Squalo agrippait le drap. Son boss descendait vraiment à un endroit dangereux, il mima l'acte sexuel dans son nombril et le corps de Squalo se tendit.

L'épéiste savait que son boss ne s'arrêterait pas et il appréhendait un peu. Car oui, on peut être un assassin de 1er classe et avoir un peu peur de coucher avec un mec, qui soi-disant passant est votre boss super violent.

Xanxus lui immobilisa les hanches et caressait de baisers brulants l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Squalo retint ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le brun enleva très lentement le boxer sans toucher l'érection de l'autre qui émit un grognement étouffé.

-Dis le encore, supplie moi avec mon prénom ma chère maid.

Squalo piqua un fard. Son érection commençait à lui faire mal et il voulait aller plus loin malgré son appréhension.

-Xan…xus, chez vampire, suce moi…

Le concerné ne se fit pas prier, la voix rauque de son second l'excitait vraiment. Il happa la verge de son amant et commença de longs et langoureux va-et-vient. Squalo mit la main sur sa bouche pour cacher ses râles de plaisir. Xanxus se stoppa et écarta cette main qui le gênait.

-J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix affolante et terriblement excitante. J'ai envie que tes cris me rendent fou de désir.

Il l'embrassa avant de retourner plus bas. Squalo gémissait vraiment de plus en plus fort. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion en lui. Cette sensation était assez étrange pour Squalo. Le brun introduit un second doigt pour le préparer correctement. Il était violent mais fallait pas pousser trop loin… Squalo grimaça de douleur mais l'oublia aussitôt car Xanxus maintenait l'obscène va-et-vient. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les autres et l'argenté émit un grognement. Il protesta lorsque que Xanxus retira ses doigts et sa bouche de sa colonne de chair. Squalo se releva et écarta les jambes dans une invitation à la débauche la plus totale.

-Voii ! T'arrêtes pas, prends moi !

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Xanxus afin de murmurer quelques phrases lascives

- Saute-moi espèce de pervers. Saigne-moi vampire adoré. Baise-moi Xanxus.

-Tu sais que je ne m'arrêterais pas, je continuerais même si tu peux plus marcher demain.

-M'en fous.

Squalo s'agrippa au dos de son vampire d'une nuit. Xanxus le pénétra sans vraiment de douceur, bien qu'il fit attention quand même et l'épéiste se remordit la lèvre inférieure de douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et Xanxus en profita pour les lécher de manière très sensuelle. Il se stoppa dès qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de l'argenté, ne bougea pas pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à cette présence assez volumineuse malgré le fait qu'il en avait affreusement envie.

-Bouge !

Squalo avait encore mal, mais il amorça le premier mouvement de hanche et Xanxus entama ses lents va-et-vient. Les cris de douleur de Squalo se transformaient peu à peu en feulements de plaisir, particulièrement lorsque le brun toucha sa prostate. Le requin lui griffait le dos de délice. Les coups de reins du boss se firent plus violents, rapides et indécents. Il masturbait en même temps son second d'un geste habile. Squalo vint le premier dans un cri délicieusement lubrique et excitant à souhait, Xanxus suivit en sentant son sexe serré par les spasmes de plaisirs de Squalo.

Le brun se retira et s'allongea à coté de son amant encore essoufflé et pivoine. Il le prit dans les bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement, la nuit allait être longue.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Le lendemain, Squalo se réveilla courbaturé. Il regarda son réveil… Tiens, ce n'était pas sa chambre et l'oreiller semblait bien plus confortable. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il enfouit sa tête sous la couette de honte.

*Oh putain ! J'ai couché avec le Boss… et pas qu'une fois ! Je suis mort s'il me trouve encore dans son lit.*

Effectivement, Xanxus, au cours de la nuit avait profité encore quelques fois des plaisirs charnels. L'oreiller du requin bougea.

-T'es lourd Déchet, grogna-t-il

-Voiii ! Je suis …hum…

Xanxus l'embrassa violement pour le faire taire. Un second qui hurle alors qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller l'énerverais pour le reste de la journée.

-Mais ferme la des fois. Je préférais largement lorsque tu gémissais la nuit dernière.

Squalo imita très bien la tomate. Xanxus l'embrassa encore mais plus sensuellement cette fois

-Au fait, Déchet, tu comptes squatter mon lit encore longtemps.

-Sympa. T'as pas oublié que je suis à poil et pour seul habit la robe d'hier qui est perdue je ne sais pas trop ou dans ta chambre.

-Bah cherche la, et remet la.

-Quoi ! VOIIIIII !

Avec un amant pareil, Xanxus allait finir sourd. Squalo se releva puis se figea : une certaine partie arrière de son anatomie lui faisait assez mal.

*Aiiille*

-Aiiille putain ! Je te hais !

Coordination pensée-voix : parfaite !

-C'est pas le contraire ? Enfin, ce n'est pas nouveau alors.

Xanxus esquissa un sourire sadique, ses yeux pétillaient dangereusement. Squalo déglutit.

-Et puis je t'avais prévenu, susurra-t-il. Surtout que c'est toi qui l'a demandé.

-Voiii ! Ta gueule, je peux très bien marcher !

Squalo démontra très élégamment qu'il avait tord en s'écroulant au sol de tout son long sur le ventre. Il jura et les insultes étaient toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres.

-Bossu ! On a un… problème…

*Et merde*

Lussuria venait d'entrer avec la Varia derrière lui. A la vu de Squalo, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, les réactions furent diverses et variées. Levi partit en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mammon prenait des photos.

-Ushishishi, le prince a fini par voir les fesses de la princesse.

Lussuria pleurait aussi, mais pas de désillusion. Il riait en même temps et semblait… fier.

-Squ-chan c'est de la triche, tu t'es tapé le boss avant moi !

-Voiii ! Qui a dit que je le voulais ? C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

-T'as pas dit non déchet. T'en a même redemandé, coupa froidement Xanxus

-Mon Squ-chan est devenu un homme. Viens voir Maman !

-T'approche pas de ma propriété Déchet de tarlouze.

-VOIIII ! Comment ça je suis ta propriété ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Allez tous vous faire foutre !

-C'est une proposition déchet ?

Xanxus sortit ses pistolets de nulle part, pointa et tira allégrement sur ceux qui avaient osé le déranger le matin.

-Déchets inutiles ! Cassez vous que je puisse profiter de mes congés !

*On aura tout vu : un boss en congés. Ça change pas vu que c'est moi qui me tape tout le travail à chaque fois.*

Finalement, Squalo eut du mal à marcher durant quelques jours. Surtout que Xanxus, en vacances, n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de profiter encore de son corps. Ses collègues s'étaient foutus de lui assez souvent après : que ce soit pour sa démarche raide et tendue ou pour son costume de Maid. En tout cas, ça restera dans les annales…

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu, et restez, il y aura des bonus : Que deviennent les photos de Mammon? Ou Comment Lussuria a-t-il fait pour que Xanxus accepte de faire cette soirée? (et quelques autres ^^)

Notez le jeu de mot subtil de la dernière phrase (je suis un génie)


	2. Les bonus

Merci de les avoir attendus ^^

**Les bonus**

**Bel, Lussuria, Levi et Mammon : Ils ont cherché !**

Ils avaient cherché Squalo une bonne partie de la nuit. Levi abandonna assez rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Bel, Lussuria et Mammon : ils y tenaient à leurs congés ! Le boxeur était toujours un peu éméché, Mammon rêvait à aux congés car ils étaient payés. Bel riait toujours, il était un peu pompette et avait l'alcool joyeux.

Ils passèrent à coté de la chambre de leur boss : Lussuria se stoppa net. Il avait entendu quelque chose, comme un cri… mais pas de douleur. Il connaissait bien ce type de cri : c'était un râle de plaisir, et il ne venait pas de n'importe qui. Cette voix était bien trop reconnaissable, trop connue dans la Varia. Il colla son oreille à la porte, furtivement, tel un espion.

-Ushishishi, tu fais quoi au juste ?

-Chuuuuuut ! J'ai retrouvé Squ-chan.

-Hum… Et ou ?

Lussuria pointa du doigt la chambre. Mammon sortit de ses pensées. Bel et l'arcobaleno se collèrent à leur tour contre la porte.

-Putain Xanxus ! Plus, plus ! Aaahhh… Plus vite, entendirent-ils à travers le bois.

Lussuria se retint d'ouvrir la porte. Bel riait sournoisement, il pourrait charrier Squalo après ça… Mammon enregistrait ses cris : ça pourrait se vendre assez cher. Un petit bijou dans la collection !

-Ushishishi… On peut dire adieu à nos congés, décréta le prince.

**Les photos de Mammon**

Mammon vendait ses photos à des prix exorbitant. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver des acheteurs et des nombreux fans. Mafieux admirateurs, filles en manque, et même des hommes politiques… Mais son premier acheteur était son propre Boss. Xanxus avait un classeur secret de toutes les photos de Squalo depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Autant dire qu'il était énorme…

**Comment Lussuria a-t-il fait pour que Xanxus accepte de faire la soirée d'Halloween, et ce sans détruire le château ?**

-Bossu ! Pourquoi on ne ferait pas une fête d'Halloween ?

Xanxus regarda son subordonné avec son habituel regard froid. Une fête d'Halloween, et puis quoi encore, l'uniforme de la Varia en rose bonbon et froufrous ? Ou repeindre la totalité du manoir en vert anis et bleu turquoise tant qu'on y était ?

-Donne vite une raison, déchet, avant de mourir. Elle déterminera si ce sera douloureux ou pas.

-Ton classeur de photo est très impressionnant, même moi je n'en ai pas autant. Je comprends mieux l'énorme trou dans le budget…

Lussuria était assez manipulateur à ses heures perdues, et il désirait cette fête donc raison de plus d'employer tous les moyens possibles, même les plus perfides. Xanxus eut un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque Lussuria souriait de cette manière, les événements n'étaient pas toujours très bons après…

-Bien sur, ce serait vraiment dommage que les autres tombent sur ce classeur et ces photos durement acquises.

-Explique : la fête.

Le sourire du boxeur s'élargit encore plus. Il finirait par l'avoir sa fête, il suffisait de jouer sur les rares points sensibles du boss sans l'énerver, ce qui était assez compliqué.

-Je pensais donc que ce serait sympa d'organiser une fête pour tout le monde, afin de décompresser un peu après les missions. Bien sur, il faut que ce soit amusant et qui dit Halloween dit costume !

Xanxus pointa « gentiment » son pistolet sur Lussuria. Le dernier mot lui avait agressé les oreilles…

-Déchet. Je ne suis pas sur que tu en sortes vivant et ce sera tant mieux pour moi.

-Squalo aussi sera déguisé ! On tirera les costumes au « hasard », ce sera truqué. Tu ne seras pas en un truc ridicule et tu peux même choisir en quoi sera Squ-chan !

Cette partie de l'explication plu au tireur. Il reposa son pistolet, et Lussuria souffla de soulagement. Il avait été à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

-Ok pour la fête déchet. Mais c'est toi qui gère tout, et pour l'autre déchet qui me sert de second… je le veux en Maid.

**Que sont-ils devenus ?**

Le lendemain de la soirée, Xanxus avait pu constater avec horreur que le hall du manoir avait été la victime d'un pot de peinture jaune canari et d'un petit farceur. C'était donc pour ça que Lussuria l'avait réveillé. L'auteur de cette blague n'était inconnu pour personne… qui signerait son œuvre par un ananas ?

Xanxus et Squalo « sortaient » ensemble bien qu'en apparence ils restaient les mêmes pour tout le monde. Squalo râlait, gueulait, et Xanxus devenait sourd peu à peu…

Bon courage à eux !

~Fin~

*Alors, merci d'avoir lu, ça fait plaisir.

Pour celles (et ceux, ne vous cachez pas messieurs) qui sont intéressées de voir un croquis que j'ai vite fait de Belphegor en Bonne sœur voici un lien :

.com/images2/49804/chiboard-b16t53247-20101104_bel_

Je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de faire Squalo. Mais je le ferais un jour ! #des étoiles brillent dans les yeux de l'auteur# *


End file.
